custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xidok
Xidok, also known a Time Lord is the treacherous, mutated, and powerful Makuta of Daxia. Early Life Xidok once specialised in Rahi creation, one such Rahi was a Rahi that was bent on destruction. because of his success, he named the Rahi after him. Xidok was originally assigned to go with the other Makuta to Karda Nui, but he refused, claiming that he had more important things to do than turn Av-matoran to Shadow Matoran. Encounter with the Toa Xidok was on Destral when he heard of a weapons purchase. He was suspicious of this, however, and went to the location where the weapons were purchased. He went there, but encountered two Toa, Kodix and Taram. He almost killed the Toa, but he was interupted by four other Toa, Ihly, Darjal, Rokkan and Ohlor. Xidok knew he was outnumbered, so he flew off, vowing to find them and kill them one day. Before traveling to the Southern Continent, Xidok went to Karda Nui to meet secretly with Desorak, and ordered him to kill the Toa and meet him on the Southern Continent when he's done. He later left Karda Nui. Fight to The Finish Xidok later heard from Makuta Tian that the Toa that he had encountered were going to meet at the Southern Continent, and decided to go there and kill them. He told some other Makuta about what he was going to do and they decided to go with him. These Makuta were Niank, Tian, Madrax, Kodrax, Gorthox and Kloros. When the seven Makuta got to their destination, Xidok told Niank to kill Darjal, distracting the Toa with the death of one of thier companions. The remaining Makuta went to build a temporary lair. Later, when Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Xidok somehow saved himself and the other Makuta by sacrificing some of his own life force to help them survive. When the other Makuta awoke ( Excluding Tian ), Xidok ordered them to go and capture a Matoran and Turaga, so he and Tian could impersonate them and take control of the village. When Tian awoke, Xidok told him what had happened and introduced him to one of his newest Rahi: The Shadow-bite. Xidok later told him what he planned to do with the new Rahi. Soon after, Xidok and Tian impersonated the Matoran and Turaga to take control of the village. Xidok and Tian later told the Matoran of the village they were going out to visit another Village, however this was a lie, as they were actually going to their lair to greet the new Toa of Shadow that the Shadow-bite had created. Xidok welcomed the Toa of Shadow, and later told them thier first mission. He and Tian later shapeshifted back into the Matoran and Turaga, and went back to the village. Xidok and Tian then went back to the base, and Kloros gave him an Olmak, as part of his plan. At some point during this time, Xidok found and killed Toa Darjal. Also, his partner Desorak presumably died after his Antidermis was trapped in a furnace. Much later, Toa Kodix travelled to Xidok's lair, and questioned him about what he had done to his powers and armour. Xidok explained that he had been experimenting with the Toa, but as he was explaining, Kodix lashed out and destroyed Xidok's Tryna. Xidok, angered by the destruction of his Kanohi, donned the Olmak and sent Kodix to the Southern Islands. He later decided that Kodix may still be a threat, and sent an elite Rahkshi, Stelvor, to hunt and kill Kodix About a month after, Xidok began tampering with an alternate Vahi, along with several objects with fusion abiltues. Xidok used the Fusion Crystal, an extremely powerful stone, to try and fuse an alternate Ignika and the alternate Vahi together. However, the Fusion Crystal was damaged during Kodix's brief battle with Xidok, and instead fused the Vahi and all it's power to Xidok. Xidok Could not control the amount of energy that was infused with him, and in a burst of lightm, he vanished. Many believed that Xidok was killed, but he in fact survived. His Olmak was also fused with him in the process, and was cast into a random location at an unknown point in the past. Xidok was sent back in time to a planet named Spherus Magna, during the time of the Core War. He began absorbing some of the soldiers fighting in the war, gaining mass and knowledge each time he did so. The Shattering happened soon after, and Xidok was trapped on Bara Magna. He began rounding up the warrior species, named Skrall, to serve in his army. He recruited three special forces Skrall to be commanders, named Trek, Kresk, and Zetak. Xidok later renamed himself 'Time Lord', and spent the next 100,000 years underground. Much later, Time Lord was awakened when he sensed a sudden shift of power on the planet. He discovered that Mata Nui had arrived on the planet, and had defeated Tuma and his Skrall legions. Time Lord then realized that Teridax would be coming to Bara Magna to kill Mata Nui. He then realized that his Olmak powers were still active, and used them to send a message to the Skakdi warlord and renegade leader Burlister, ordering him to attack a steambpat coming by his fort on Zakaz in two days, to retrieve a precious artifact, for an extremely valuble reward. Burlister brought the artifact to Time Lord the day the steamboat was ambushed, and Time Lord made an alliance between him and Burlister's forces. He later contacts his two elite Rahkshi in the Matoran Universe, Stelvor and Slithrese, and transported them to Bara Magna to serve him once more. Burlister, the Skrall, and some of Time lord's Rahkshi began building a huge fort on Bota Magna, which served as their main base of operations for quite some time. Time Lord ued his Olmak to transport himself and a horde of his warriors to take part in the battle which was to come. Teridax later arrived on Bara Magna, and challenged Mata Nui, who had now possessed another robot. Time Lord used the fight to his advantage, and altered the minds of some of Teridax's Heat Vision Rahkshi and Skakdi to serve him. At one point, Time Lord encountered Verzarius and Rokkan, and fought the Toa of Ice, while Verzarius ran away. He then killed Rokkan, destroyed his corpse and took his mask. Mata Nui killed Teridax by pushing him into the path of an incoming sateelite, and flourished the Bara Magna desert. Spherus Magna was also reformed. Shortly afterwards, Time Lord, Burlister and his comrades retreated to their fortress on Bota Magna, and started to build up their forces. Time lord then ordered the construction of special cloning labs for creating new troopers for his horde. He was then confronted by Maximus, who volunteered to spy on the united societies and capture key operatives in their ranks for a high price. Time Lord declined, and had Maximus taken away to be tested for the cloning labs. Time Lord later recieved a message from his old comrade Desorak, from Karda Nui, claiming that he faked his death in order not to get noticed by Teridax. Desorak himself later travelled to the fort, and the two reunited. Desorak then revealed that he had brought Time Lord's old enemy, Ohlor, to the fort as a hostage. Time Lord and Desorak tortured the Toa, then teleported the Toa of Ice into outer space, where he tragically suffocated and died. He is currently overseeing the expansion of his fort with Desorak and Tian. Quote's Abilities & Traits Xidok is skilled in combat and likes to take risks. He also doesn't care about anybody or anything but himself. Xidok also likes to conduct experiments on various beings to make them stronger, or stranger. He also has a habit of capturing Rahi and mutating them into mindless beasts. He is a cold, twisted and treachorous being. He is mentally unstable and highly insane. After the Vahi and Olamk fusion accident, Xidok gained increased physical attributes. As a Makuta, Xidok posseses control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities and all of the 42 Kraata abilities. He also has another wide range of powers, but only some are known, such as Ice Vision, power-sharing, and resistance to cold and hot temperatures. While traveling in the Matoran Universe, Xidok absorbed energy from the places he went to, which gave his powers an extra boost, making him one of the most powerful Makuta, but less powerful than Verahk, Icarax, or Teridax. During an accident involviving the Fusion Stone, an alternate Olmak and an alternate Vahi, Xidok became infused with the energies of the masks, and now has the ability to temporarily slow down or speed up time, and the ability to open dimensional portals. He also had another power boost, making him more far morepowerful than Teridax in his winged titan form. He was also given a whole new range of abilities, which include zombification, loyalty control, Light based abilities and mutation abilities. His size also increased dramatically during the accident. He also has a lare grudge against the Toa Backa, a Toa Team who angered him in the past. He has a need to enact revenge on the Toa, but this hatred decreased after his transformation. He managed to kill Darjal, a member of the team, and recently killed Rokkan, as the Toa was getting in his way. Mask & Tools Xidok wields a Shadow Spear, capable of channeling his shadow powers. He wore a Kanohi Tryna, Mask of Reanimation, which allowed him to reanimate deceased beings, until it was shattered during a fight with kodix. He now wears a mask named the Kermastro, which gives him the powers of the Vahi and the Olmak. He also wields a Shadow Blade, which he can use to channel his shadow powers through. Stats Appearances Fight to The Finish Category: Makuta Category:Toa Kodix